In the Dim Light
by sarin68
Summary: Light's having trouble sleeping, and L helps him out. yaoi, L/Light, M for a reason, I don't own Death Note, etc.


Light was having trouble sleeping lately. The investigation was progressing quickly and he hoped that soon he'd have Ryuuzaki admitting that he was wrong about him and Misa being Kira and Second Kira, but he wasn't sleep deprived because of eagerness.

Memories that didn't make sense filled Light's thoughts whenever he wasn't immersed in the Kira case with Ryuuzaki. Memories of Raye Penber, of Misora Naomi who called herself Maki Shouko, and having Misa show up at his house and profess her love to him. None of it made sense or connected, as if his memories had been hidden or erased all together. But this still wasn't why Light couldn't fall asleep.

It was because of that damned detective!

Ryuuzaki insisted on keeping them chained together for the entire day, including showers and sleeping. While the chain was long enough to allow them to go to the bathroom in peace, it didn't allow Light to relieve himself in other ways. And that damned thumb! Why was Light stuck chained to the man with the world's worst oral fixation?! It only caused Light's thoughts to wander, like they were now.

"Light-kun?" L asked from where he was sitting on his chair nearby. L almost never slept, and during the time when Light insisted on sleeping, or trying to sleep and failing, he would instead bring a chair over to continue his work with it spread out all over the other bed.

"What?" Light growled.

"4%"

"WHAT?!" Light shot up and glared at the raven. _Was that a smirk?_ Light thought as he waited for L's response. _Fucking asshole…_

"You are clearly suffering from guilt induced insomnia," the detective pointed out like it was obvious.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about," Light moaned. He hated that L still wouldn't let it go! "Just shut off the light and let me sleep!"

"But I need the light to work… Light-kun," L said with a smirk, amused by his lame joke.

"If I laugh will you shut it off?" Light asked.

"No."

"UGH!" Light fell back onto his bed and forced his eyes shut. It really wasn't too bad. L only had one light on to see by and it wasn't bright enough to really keep Light from sleeping. It was what he was doing that made Light so on edge.

L was eating sweets constantly and of all kinds, and if something tasted particularly good then he ate it for a long time without stop. Light was glad that L was finally back on kinds of cake. There had been a time where L had loved popsicles and that almost caused Light to scream.

"Mmmm," L moaned.

Light's eyes flew open. What on _earth_ was L _doing_? One sideways glance told him that it was just L eating some cake again. Nothing big, but apparently this piece was so good that the walking sweet-tooth had to fucking moan about it!

"MMMMmmmmmm!" L moaned again.

Light shit his eyes and flipped over to try and block the noise. L sounded just way too erotic to be thinking about only cake!

"Light-kun should just be able to ignore me," L stated easily.

Light ignored him. At least he wasn't moaning anymore. He rolled back onto his back and released the pillow covering his ears. Maybe now he'd finally get some—

The teenager gasped when L climbed onto his bed. "What the fuck, Ryuuzaki!" Light yelled.

L didn't answer but simply pointed.

Light turned bright red when he saw that he had a raging hard-on, and L had noticed. Not only that, but now L was climbing on top of him like it was something he was expected to do.

"Get off!" Light complained, trying to sit up and shove the older man off of him. "Just let me go take care of it!"

"Is Light-kun embarrassed that he got horny at the sound of my voice?" L asked.

Just as Light was feeling his face cool off, it heated up as soon as L voiced the thoughts he had just been having. "Fuck you!" Light swore weakly.

"I know you'd like to," L stated emotionlessly, "but unfortunately I would not like that very much."

Light protested again but L cut him off with a kiss. Light tried pushing him away again, but somehow L had gained access to his mouth and stuck his tongue in. Light almost completely gave up fighting at that point. L ate sweets so much that his entire mouth was sugary. Everywhere his tongue touched also tasted like sugar. Light didn't have a big sweet-tooth, but the slight sugary taste of L was the perfect amount for him.

Light actually moaned when L pulled away to allow them both to breathe. While he was distracted L took the chance to pull Light's pants off. Light cursed not wearing more to bed now as he tried to prevent the bigger man but failed.

"Don't worry," L stated, "I'm not horrible at this, you know."

Light scowled. The fuck did that mean? Asshole was leading him on or something!

L kissed him again but this time only allowed for short gasps of breath, quickly causing Light to go insane. During their kissing L slide down and forced his way between Light's legs. The teenager couldn't object because of the tongue that dominated his and slowed his thoughts.

Light tried to push the man away with his hands but couldn't find any real force to push the man away. Damn this damn detective and his power over him!

L's hand found Light's boner and began rubbing it through the fabric of Light's boxers. The brunette gasped and clenched his jaw to try and control himself. But as L increased the friction, Light lost ever increasing amounts of self-control. He was soon panting and moaning in pleasure.

L stopped all friction abruptly and Light whined for more, looking up at the raven with lust-filled eyes.

"Prepare yourself," L told him.

"What?!" Light gasped. "No way! I—"

L leaned forward and when their faces were an inch apart he whispered, "Do it, or I'll take you dry. It's up to you."

Light nodded and as soon as L moved away Light got to work. It felt weird pulling off his boxers and revealing his now obvious erection to L, but he knew it would be worse if he didn't. He stuck a finger into his own ass and cringed at the weird and slightly painful feeling. He moved his finger around and all sorts of thoughts filled his head like what his father would think, or if Misa found out.

Those disappeared as soon as Light saw what L was doing. L had unzipped his jeans and had pulled down his pants and underwear enough to pull out his own length. He was gazing at Light without any emotion while he pumped himself to get himself hard.

Light diverted his gaze and reluctantly shoved another finger in his ass. One look at L and he knew that no amount of preparation could prepare him for that!

"Time's up," L said, grabbing Light and repositioning him back on his back with his legs spread out.

"Wait!" Light begged.

"I'm impatient," L informed him even though both of them knew that already.

At that he slowly shoved himself inside the brunette. Light cried out in agony as he felt himself be split apart from the inside. L moaned as he penetrated Light, going slow enough that Light was in agony but knew it was nothing compared to if it happened all at once.

"Am I too much for Light-kun?" L asked. Light couldn't tell if he was teasing or showing concern for the brunette.

"Of course you are," Light groaned to himself. "What kind of dick does this kind of thing?"

"The dick that's currently in you," L said with a slight smirk.

He seemed to decide that he could move now and so slowly pulled out only to push back in. He repeated the slow motions once to make sure Light had gotten used to him and then increased his speed.

L was completely silent but Light was a mess. "AH!" he cried out. "AH! L! FUCK! AHH!" Light reached up and grabbed L's shoulders, digging his nails into L. "L! FUCK!"

L repositioned himself and kept thrusting, now trying to find Light's spot. It took him two tries to find it, causing Light to jerk in pleasure and to tighten around L a bit more.

"Ahhh!" Light called out, finally in pleasure instead of pain. "Damn it…"

L smiled and thrust into that spot again.

"FUCK! L!"

Light's own need was begging for attention. L grabbed it and began moving his hand in time with his own thrusts.

"Hah…ha…HA…" Light moaned, no longer able to cry out coherent words. "L…"

Light felt himself getting close. He looked up at the detective looming over him and thought of how they had gotten in this position. Was it because L thought he was Kira, or did L like him as Light?

Light decided that he didn't care and grabbed onto L's shoulders tighter as he came, moaning loudly as he felt a wave of pleasure more intense than ever before.

Soon after the brunette felt himself be filled with L's hot seed and then sudden emptiness. L had pulled out of him and zipped his jeans back up as if nothing had happened. Light was still panting but watched the detective return to his cake.

He didn't even look at Light before taking another bite of the cake and moaning. "MMMmmmm!"

Light threw a blanket over himself and tried to get to sleep. One of these days he'd make L moan like that without sweets.

* * *

_This was my first fanfiction for _Death Note_, so please let me know how you thought it was by reviewing and thank you for reading!_


End file.
